


5 Times Barry Made It Home To Jerk Off + 1 Time He Didn't

by Loona_Loopin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Barry Allen, F/M, Horny Barry Allen, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loona_Loopin/pseuds/Loona_Loopin
Summary: Barry has a VERY overactive sex drive, which leads to him needing to jerk off A LOT. And over pretty much everyone he knows. He usually runs home to take care of it. One time he doesn't make it that far.Pretty much just porn. Pretty much just Barry masturbating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow start with Iris. Felt weird to write about them and yet it also felt wrong to not start with her.  
Comments are love. Hope you like.

Chapter 1: Iris  
Inspired by S1E2.  
.  
He'd always been in love with Iris. And once he grew up a little and his hormones had kicked in, he'd always wanted her. He'd fantasized about having Iris in every possible way. But nothing prepared him for the wave of need that hit him the second he saw Iris walk into his lab with that shell pink dress.  
.  
He couldn't help but flick his eyes over her body. He was INSTANTLY hard. He'd completely forgotten about the event at Stagg Industries, but he was grateful. This gave him an excuse to go home and take care of his rather insistent problem.  
.  
He made it home, closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He pulled his rock hard cock out, licked a stripe up his hand to reduce the friction, and started working himself over.  
.  
He was instantly on the edge. He pictured Iris on her knees in front of him, his cock in her mouth as she looked up at him through her lashes.  
.  
That's all it took and he was coming. He shouted out in suprise. And then again when he realised that his raging boner wasn't going away. What the hell? He used his cum as lube and moved onto his next fantasy of Iris, still against the door and desperately horny.  
.  
He didn't know what was going on, but he kinda liked it.

Chapter 2: Caitlin  
Inspired by the events of S1E12.  
.  
Barry watched Caitlin sashay into the bar and felt his mouth drop open. She looked incredible. Delicious. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Caitlin reached him. She shot him a quizzical look. He stammered out that she looked nice and quickly changed the subject, trying to hide that he was half-hard already.  
.  
It's not like he was into Caitlin, as he reminded himself over and over again. But he couldn't help it. It took him a while to put it together, but he understood now. Ever since the particle accelerator exploded his sex drive had been through the roof. He was pretty much permanently horny and nobody near him was free from his fantasies, not that they knew that.  
.  
Caitlin drank, they sang, Caitlin drank some more, Barry tried to keep his mind in the game. Linda Park was an effective distraction. But then Caitlin was undressing in front of him and his mind shot straight back into the gutter. Caitlin moaning his name, Caitlin's gorgeous brown eyes blown wide with pleasure, Caitlin's hair swaying back and forward as he fucked her mouth.  
.  
He honestly didn't peek as he changed her. He couldn't. It would've been too much. As he sat with her and watched her fall asleep, he couldn't help but gently massage her upper thigh. A touch that was slightly too intimate to be passed off as friendly, but Caitlin didn't notice as she drifted off.  
.  
Barry gazed at her, more peaceful than he'd ever seen her, and noticed her breasts rising and falling with each breath. It all came crashing in at once and he found himself immediately and insistently hard.  
.  
He ran home, a difficult feat with a raging hard-on. He stripped the moment he was in the door and was naked on his bed fucking a lubed up fleshlight all within a fraction of a second.  
.  
He pictured Caitlin in her black lace bra and with her matching panties still on, just pushed to one side so she could sink down onto him, riding him like she couldn't get enough. Fuck, she would be so tight and so wet and her breathy little moans would be such a turn on. She hadn't had sex in so long. Barry wanted to break her in, make her feel good again, make her come screaming around a cock for the first time in years.  
.  
His hand started moving faster, becoming nothing more than a blur as the speed force raced through his system. He reached up with his spare hand and pinched his nipple, hard. The pain pushed him so hard into pleasure that he came tumbling over the edge, picturing Caitlin's hair falling over her shoulders as she came from his cock alone, screaming his name.  
.  
Barry looked down at his still hard cock and sighed. It took him a few orgasms to feel sated these days. At least he had lots of fantasy material to use. He used his own cum to lube up the fleshlight some more and flipped over onto his knees, holding onto the headboard, as he started fucking it once more. 

Chapter 3: Cisco.  
Inspired by Cisco's oral fixation and the many, many times that he refers to the Flash costume as "my suit".  
.  
Cisco had been referring to the Flash suit as "my suit" from the very beginning. Usually, it sparked a tiny bit of jealousy and frustration in Barry.  
.  
Today was different.  
.  
Barry didn't know if it was the way that he said it, lower than normal, somehow dirtier, or the fact that he'd just pulled a sucker out of his mouth with an obscene pop moments before, but when Cisco warned him "be careful with my suit", he felt a thrill go down his spine and warmth pooled in his stomach.  
.  
Barry muttered something about some vague plans and sped out of the cortex, leaving Cisco alone. He shrugged and got back to work re-tasking the satellite.  
.  
Barry made it home in record time, still in the suit, and stood stock still in the centre of his apartment, trying to get under control. But he couldn't stop the images playing in his mind: the way Cisco's tongue swirls expertly over the head of a sucker, the way he moans quietly in satisfaction as he sucks it in. And then looks at Barry and says, low and dirty, "mine".  
.  
Barry gasped and fell forward to his knees, moaning as his cock made contact with the side of the lounge in front of him. He couldn't help himself, he started pumping his hips forward, into the lounge, frotting the cushion.  
.  
He let his mind wander to the fact that his entire naked body was encased in something that Cisco saw as his. It was CISCO'S suit that covered his overheated and too sensitive skin. Cisco's genius that had reduced the friction and made it feel so supple and smooth against him. And Cisco owned it. So he owned the Flash. He owned Barry.  
.  
Barry groaned loudly at the implications and thrust harder. He was close now, so close.  
.  
Cisco looked up from his work as an alarm suddenly blasted through the cortex. Barry's vitals were through the roof. What the hell?  
.  
"Barry?!" Cisco's voice was suddenly in his ear, slightly muffled as he spoke around the same sucker from before. Barry keened and arched forward into the lounge as he came, "Cis-Cisco!!" his voice came out wrecked.  
.  
Cisco's eyes widened as he listened to Barry: whining, wrecked, breathing hard, and his eyes flicked back to the vitals screen as he put it all together.  
.  
"Oh. Ooohhhhh! Sorry man." He slurped around the sucker again, completely oblivious to the fact that Barry had to stifle a groan at the sound and push himself forward into the lounge again, still hard and in search of friction.  
.  
"Don't get come on my suit" Cisco added and immediately switched off the coms.  
.  
Barry's eyes flew open and he came again, hard, rocking forward into the lounge as he called out "Fuck! Cisco! Yes, all yours!"  
.  
Well, Barry thought. That was an interesting development.

Chapter 4: Felicity  
Inspired by the events of S1E4.  
.  
.  
Barry couldn't help going to see Felicity as she was leaving. He'd always felt a pull toward her, like they were kindred spirits. "Adorkable", Iris had called them.  
.  
His motivation changed a little, however, as Felicity chose to end her declaration of friendship with the words "might take me a while but I will still come."  
.  
Barry looked down briefly as the words hit him like the train they were currently sitting on. The smirk that plastered to his face was impossible to contain as he fought a very strong urge to reply with "challenge accepted". Instead he said bye and realised he NEEDED to kiss her. So he did and DAMN did it feel good. He wanted more. He needed more.  
.  
But Felicity didn't want that. And he didn't really either. He just needed to do something about the boner that now tented his boxers quite nicely. So he ran. He didn't stop until he was naked, water pouring over his body as he leaned forward in the shower, bracing one hand against the wall while the other worked over his cock.  
.  
Felicity was divine. Those short skirts left not much to the imagination. He wanted to push one up and slide two fingers into her dripping wet centre. He wanted to circle her clit with his thumb and make her cry out in pleasure.  
.  
He wanted to strip her naked and bring her into the shower with him, mouth ducking down to swirl his tongue over her nipple as she gasped and gripped onto his hair.  
.  
He imagined falling to his knees in front of her and licking a stripe up her centre before flicking his tongue over her clit.  
.  
His hand picked up pace and he slid two fingers of his other hand into his mouth, gasping our Felicity's name.  
.  
He wanted to vibrate his tongue against her clit and make her come, squirting her juices over his face and forgetting all about Oliver for just a minute as she fucks Barry's mouth.  
.  
Barry pulled his own hair and then pressed his finger against his perineum as his hand sped up to a blur on his cock and he came in white, hot streaks against the shower wall.

Chapter 5: Oliver  
Inspired by Supergirl S2E8 Crisis on Earth-X crossover  
.  
Barry couldn't believe he was getting married. To Iris. It was more than he ever could've imagined. He didn't think he could be happier. But he was freaking out slightly about his vows.  
.  
He asked Oliver for help as they did a final fitting on their tuxes. He'd been married before, he could help. But then he saw Oliver walk out in his tux and his brain short-circuited.  
.  
He couldn't help the "damn" that escaped him as he checked out his friend and mentor. He looked utterly delectable and Barry drooled a little bit.  
.  
He pulled himself back together enough to get through the rest of the fitting, trying not to let his gaze linger on Oliver too long. Trying to focus on what he was saying. Trying to maintain eye contact so he didn't stare .  
.  
As soon as the fitting was over he ran home and sprawled himself out, face down, on the floor. He poured lube over his hand and wasted no time working a finger inside himself. He worked hard and fast, mimicking the way he imagined Oliver would do it. He added another finger and curled them inside himself.  
.  
His neglected cock was leaking a steady stream of precum onto the floor as he added a third finger.  
.  
He groaned as he imagined Oliver draped over his back and whispering in his ear "you want this, Barry? Want me to open you up and then fuck you, hard and rough like the slut you are?"  
.  
He didn't know why he imagined Oliver to be into dirty talk, but he did and it was hot as hell. He curled his fingers again and hit his prostate, making him moan and swear.  
.  
"That's it Barry, take it all." Barry started thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting his sweet spot every time. He was so close, so quick. Oliver always got him worked up. But Oliver in a tux? Barry threw his head back and keened.  
.  
He vibrated his fingers as he fucked himself and he came, untouched, in hot ribbons onto the floor beneath him.  
.  
He pictured Oliver tieing him up with the bow tie to lick the come out of his used hole and he came again, screaming out his name.

Chapter 6: Eowells/Harry  
Inspired by S2E17  
.  
Barry woke up handcuffed to Thawne's wheelchair. Shit. It's ok, he saw this coming. He had a back up plan.  
.  
What he didn't see coming, however, was the thrill of excitement at seeing Thawne again. Of seeing the man who he had admired for his whole life, only to have him betray him, saunter around on those amazing long legs and look at him with those piercing blue eyes.  
.  
He also wasn't prepared for the realisation that he wasn't scared of him anymore (immediate fear of a hand being put through his chest notwithstanding). He was angry, unspeakably angry, but not scared.  
.  
The anger made him cocky. And it made him feel powerful. As he outlined the situation for Thawne he realised that this was the first time he had one up on him. The first time HE was in charge.  
.  
That sent a thrill up Barry's spine and he felt his cock swell slightly at the idea. Here he was, handcuffed by his nemesis, and yet still the one with the power. He bit his lip a little.  
.  
Once he returned to his own time, he tried not to think about it. Powerplay was never his thing. He didn't get off on being a superhero and having power over people. And yet...  
.  
Then he saw Harry. He saw those long legs and piercing eyes and heard that voice, oh man, that voice. It sent a shudder down his spine as he talked casually with him in the cortex. It was all coming back to him. The sheer POWER.  
.  
But he couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped out the door and stood in the hallway, trying to catch his breath. He could still just hear the conversation happening in the cortex and could make out the brash tones of Wells' voice.  
.  
"Taking advantage of the situation and coming up with his own solution. He did good. I'm proud of him "  
.  
Barry bit down on his knuckles as he listened to Wells sing his praises. He wanted to moan. He needed to move, to go home and deal with the situation. The combination of power over Thawne and listening to his voice praise him was too much.  
.  
But he couldn't move. He needed to hear more. And Harry was on an unusually long monologue.  
.  
"I can see why Thawne was so obsessed with the kid. He really is remarkable"  
.  
Barry bit down hard enough to draw blood as he came, completely untouched, in his pants.  
.  
He turned to run home, but then Harry was in front of him, looking at him with concern. "You alright Allen? You looked... Flushed." His voice dropped an octave out of worry on the last word. "Did Thawne get to you?"  
.  
Barry shuddered. He wasn't sure he'd ever see Harry the same way again. He closed his eyes and entered Flashtime. He pushed the heel of his hand into his cock and came again, this time yelling "Fuck! Wells!" as he opened his eyes again and stared straight into the piercing blue ones in front of him as he pulsed again and again in his hand.  
.  
He cleaned up, pulled himself together and exited Flashtime. "Yeah, Harry. You could say that."


	2. And 2 more times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of the same, this time with Eddie and then Ralph.

Chapter 7: Eddie  
Inspired by S1E6.  
.  
.  
When Eddie said he wanted to "blow off some steam", Barry had a great deal of trouble keeping his mind out of the gutter. He was pretty damn sure that the way Barry REALLY wanted to blow off some steam and the way Eddie was planning on doing it were lightyears apart, despite the fact that Eddie was stripping as he walked away. So he followed him up the stairs and tried to push his gnawing need to rub one out into the back of his mind.   
.  
By the time Eddie had stripped down to his singlet, however, Barry was having a hard time, pun intended, maintaining focus. Eddie was sexy, there was no denying it. Watching his muscles ripple as he pounded the bag was very inviting. Barry shuddered almost visibly at the image his traitorous mind threw at him when he thought the word "pounded".   
.  
Eddie started talking to him about Tony, pulling Barry out of his revere and disallowing him from avoiding looking at Eddie. It was only a matter of time before he couldn't help himself, his eyes flicking down and up his sweaty, well formed body.  
.  
Eddie started moving forward, invading his personal space, and poked him in the chest. Barry backed up at the contact, putting some distance between them so that the overwhelming urge touch back didn't win out.  
.  
Eddie's face, however, as he urged Barry to hit, was too much. Barry felt himself swell in his sweats and thanked his lucky stars that he was wearing boxer briefs that held him tight, otherwise Eddie would've copped an eyeful by now. He hoped Eddie would be done with this soon. He needed to get home and take this situation in hand.  
.  
Then Eddie looked him dead in the eye, tongue just behind his teeth, and rasped out "harder", his voice low and gravelly from exertion. Barry almost came on the spot. He shook his head slightly to clear it and punched again.  
.  
"Harder". Barry felt precome spurt from his cock at the sound. He was so close to the edge that he lost control, punching a hole clean through the bag. He mumbled some excuse about the seam and left immediately.  
.  
He knew he wouldn't make it home. He was too far gone. He locked his lab door behind him and leaned a hand against it. He pulled out his diamond hard cock with the other, spat in his palm, and started thrusting forward into his loose grip.   
.  
He started slow, thinking about the muscles on Eddie's body and how they would move as Barry worked him open and slid inside him. He tightened his grip as he imagined Eddie looking back at him over his shoulder as Barry fucked him on his desk. "Harder" he would rasp out. So Barry went harder. "Harder". Barry gasped and twisted his wrist as his hand sped up, thrusting hard into it now. "Fuck, Barr! Harder!" Barry arched forward into his hand as he pictured Eddie, muscles tense and face contorted in pleasure, begging Barry to give it to him. Barry moaned, long and loud, as he came, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of the precinct.  
.  
Guess now he had one more thing in common with Iris.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 8: Ralph  
Inspired by the many, many times that Ralph feels the need to say something annoying and unnecessary, but in particular S4E17.  
.  
.  
If there was one thing that Barry had learned about Ralph Dibny, it was that it was impossible to shut the man up. He always had something to say, usually the wrong thing, with that smarmy smile plastered on his handsome face.   
.  
Today was absolutely no different. Ralph was on fire, making one smart-arse comment after another. It didn't help that Barry was currently floating around Star Labs like some sort of helium balloon, but he did NOT have the patience for Ralph's BS. By the time Ralph made the lightweight comment, Barry was ready to throttle him. When he made the gag about the end of "Lost", Barry was just done. He felt an overwhelming urge to shove something in Ralph's mouth and Make. Him. Shut. Up.  
.  
Ralph walked out of the cortex and Barry ran his hands down the side of his head. He was frustrated. Part of him knew that Ralph was right, but he just needed him to shut up. Maybe he should gag him.   
.  
A thrill went through Barry.  
.  
He looked at the other members of Team Flash, who were pointedly not making eye contact after his spat, and walked out too, heading home. He needed to deal with his frustration and there was one surefire way to do that.  
.  
He was in the middle of his favourite fantasy of his stunning wife sucking him off when Ralph's words from earlier popped, uninvited, into his head; "maybe you should try burping yourself down like Charlie Bucket". He saw red and immediately felt a resurgence of the increasing desire to shove something in Ralph's annoying face.   
.  
Just like that, Iris' face in his mind's eye morphed into Ralph. "Yesssss" Barry hissed, picturing Ralph trying to pull off him to make some crude comment, but finding himself stuffed with even more of Barry's cock. God, that's what he wanted: to force his smug, cocky, irritating friend to his knees and slide himself into the wet heat of that overactive mouth. Ralph was known for that silver tongue; Barry wondered if his talents stretched (pun intended) to giving incredible blowjobs. He bet they did. Speaking of stretching, Ralph could probably do all sorts of weird and arousing things with that tongue of his.   
.  
Barry was getting close know, imagining what it would be like to grab Ralph's perfectly quaffed hair and fuck his mouth until his throat was sore and his jaw ached. He wanted to fuck him mute. Wanted to make Ralph so croaky with use and want that he couldn't speak for days. Oh yes, that would be heaven. And whenever Ralph started to run his mouth again Barry would just push him back onto his cock, right there in the cortex with everyone watching if he had to, and show him what he thinks his mouth is good for.   
.  
Barry arched his back and groaned at the idea of everyone watching him dominate Ralph like that, of them seeing Ralph worship his cock. He wondered if any of them would jerk off to the image afterwards. He wondered if any of them already had. Barry lost control and started vibrating all over at the image of teammates getting off on him getting off. The vibration against his cock was too much and he came, hard, moaning "that's it Ralph. Take it. Swallow it all. Fuck, so good."  
.  
"Oh yeah babe, that's exactly what Ralph's mouth would be good for." Barry looked up in shock as Iris entered the bedroom. He had NO idea when she got home. She stripped as she moved toward the bed. "Tell me what else you want to do to him" Barry moaned and his cock jerked. It was gonna be a good night.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some rogues next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I might want to add an Eddie or Ralph chapter as well. We'll see.


End file.
